Shockwave, a Father
by tfandanimefan
Summary: Shockwave thought he was alone after he joined the Decepticons. What happens when he finds out he has sons?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody. As the title says it, Shockwave is a dad. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

Shockwave sat in his cell, debating what to do next. He had been captured by the autobots and was waiting to see what will happen. Shockwave made a silent vow that the autobots would pay.

"Chirp".

Shcokwave looked up, curious. He thought he heard a noise. Maybe it was his imagination. As he was lowering his head, Shockwave heard the noise again.

"Chirp, chirp".

Shockwave looked around to see where the sound was coming from. He then heard a spark pulse that matched his own. Shockwave kept looking around at who was there in his cell. He felt a tiny hand touch his. Shockwave looked at his hand and gasped.

"Primus…" he whispered.

A tiny yellow sparkling was trying to make his hand move. It soon looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile. Shockwave stared back in surprise. He then felt another tiny hand by his foot. Shockwave looked down and saw a red sparkling trying to move his foot. Both sparklings were trying to make his limbs move that they didn't feel a pulsing tempo in their sparks. The sparklings then proceeded to climb on him. Shockwave stayed very still,, afraid that if he moved the sparklings would be hurt.

"Chirp"?

The yellow sparkling stared into Shockwave's optic. It then gave him a comforting hug around his head. Shockwave just stood there very still. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was enjoying the treatment that the sparklings were giving him. The little red one placed a kiss on his cheek. That's what the two twin sparklings continued to do to the one eyed Decepticon. Shockwave looked up and saw a young red and white Autobot staring intently at them.

"Are these…curious sparklings yours" Shockwave asked, even though he knew whose they are.

The young Autobot just said no, saying they were little menaces. The Autobot then proceeded to coax the sparklings to come to him. They stayed with the Decepticon. Shockwave chuckled a little bit and picked them up. He then placed them in front of the cell door. Wasting no time, the red and white mech deactivated the cell bars and grabbed the sparklings. When he had them, he activated the cell bars once more. The Autobot stared at Shockwave for a bit then muttered.

"Thanks for watching them"

"Anytime" Shockwave said.

The Autobot then walked away. Shockwave became deep in thought. There was only one logical explanation as to why those two sparks matched in rhythm with his own.

Those twin sparklings were Shockwave's sons.

I know I said I would start this after I finished Beauty and the Prime, but I decided to post the first chapter to give everyone a preview of what this story is going to be like.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. This story will go back and forth between Shockwave's POV and the twins POV. Please review.

On Cybertron

Shockwave looked over the paperwork that contained energon raids from earth. Megtron had ordered Shockwave to make an energon signal that will fool the Autobots into going to Cybertron while the Decepticons raided a power plant. Shockwave sighed. He knew this would take about two months to finish, but orders were orders.

"Perhaps I shouldn't think about it for now" he mumbled to himself.

Shockwave put the folder away and grabbed a different one. This file contained documents of the Autobot twins. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. His children. Shockwave remembered the first time he ever saw them. It was in the Autobot brig and they had snuck in and given him love and attention.

"I do hope they haven't caused any trouble this time" he said as he peered through the folder.

Ever since Shockwave found out about the twins being his children, he researched them and always hacked into the Autobot files to see how they were doing. Shockwave found out that they were abandoned and the Autobots took them in after finding them nearly dead in a bombed building. It was sad to see that they had suffered a lot, but they always put a smile on everybody's face.

"Oh bother. They deserved that" Shockwave laughed.

Apparently, the twins decided to mess up Prowl's paint job by making him look like a rapper called Pitbull. Instead though, they accidentally painted Optimus. This resulted in a lot of yelling and the punishment was to clean up the entire base for a week. Shockwave put the folder down and stared up into the starry sky.

"Soon my children. The next time I see you, you two will stay with me forever. We will be a proper family. This I swear."

Aaaaaaaand that's all for now folks. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

This is based on the twin's point of view now. Enjoy chapter 2.

On Earth

Sunstreaker grumbled as he pulled out some gunk that was hidden in the Ark's central core. Sideswipe was washing off dirt on the wall, deep in thought.

"This isn't what I wanted" Sideswipe muttered.

Sunstreaker threw the gunk in a nearby trash can,

"Well, what do you expect? We did deserve this even if this prank was for Ratchet" Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe just sighed. He and his brother weren't that bad. They just wanted some attention and to lighten the mood around the base. Sunstreaker knew that as long as they had fun, the punishment was worth it. Sideswipe on the other hand, wanted everybody on the Ark to feel happy even during a war. Sideswipe was about ready to burst out.

"Why can't everyone just smile? Ratchet can't even realize that there's some fun around us" Sideswipe wailed.

Sunstreaker immediately ran to his brother's side. This was the first time Sideswipe had ever broken down. Sunstreaker held his brother in a gentle hug.

"You know the reason we prank Ratchet the most. We even made a vow that day to" he said smiling at the day.

"Until the day Ratchet will smile-

"He shall remain under the pranks" Sideswipe finished.

"I remember. But still… I think Ratchet hates us. I bet he wishes he left us on the streets to die".

Sunstreaker whacked his brother on the head. He knew that Ratchet maybe a grouch, but he had the best at spark.

"Still doesn't change about what I think Sunny" Sideswipe muttered.

They both got up and finished cleaning. What they didn't know was that someone was watching them. Someone that heard the entire conversation and now has a bad feeling of guilt.

"Primus…" he muttered as he walked to his med bay.

Ratchet had not meant to walk in on them when they were talking, but he had heard Sideswipe wail and that was very rare. He had stayed behind to see if the twins needed any medical assistance. As they were talking, Ratchets spark began sinking. His spark stopped pulsing entirely after he heard Sideswipe.

"I think Ratchet hates us".

After hearing that, Ratchet decided that it would be best to leave. He was now in his med bay, waiting for Sideswipe to come. He had received a message earlier saying that Sideswipe had gotten a nasty dent on his head. The door opened and Sideswipe hesitantly walked in, hoping that there weren't any wrenches thrown at him.

"What happened now? Don't tell me…you got caught up in another prank and it backfired right" Ratchet asked, trying not to show that he had heard the conversation.

"…no. Sunny and I had a disagreement" Sideswipe replied timidly.

Ratchet sighed.

"Get on the berth" the old medic said.

The red Lamborghini did as he was told and just sat there. Ratchet went for the medical kit and came back. He slowly started working on removing the dent. He did it with the utmost care. Sideswipe noticed this and stared at Ratchet.

"There kid, the dent's gone. Now scram".

Sideswipe ran out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

This is Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

On Earth

Optimus called all the Autobots to the command center.

"Everyone, the Decepticons are heading for Cybertron" he announced.

All the Autobots were silent. The Decepticons wouldn't go to Cybertron unless there was a massive weapon that was hidden on Cybertron. Optimus gave out the orders.

"Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe you will go to Cybertron and find out just what it is that the Decepticons are after".

"Yes sir" the five Autobots replied.

They transformed headed to the coordinates that Optimus gave them to find the space bridge. After an hour, they saw the space bridge. Starscream and his trine were guarding the bridge.

"Me an' Prowl can distract 'em fer a few. You an' th' twins can handle th' rest" Ironhide whispered to Ratchet.

Ironhide and Prowl then proceeded to attack the seekers. While they were distracted, Ratchet and the twins ran too the space bridge and activated it. Soon, they were on Cybertron. They were soon met with Shockwave and his drones.

"ATTACK" yelled Shockwave.

The Autobots then proceeded to destroy the drones. After that, they transformed and dashed onto where Megatron and his lackeys were.

"I'm probably imagining things, but Shockwave looked a little sad back there" Sunstreaker muttered.

"Your imagination Sunstreaker. Let's move it." Ratchet snapped.

They transformed and started walking toward an energy source that had Decepticon readings.

"How nice…the medic and the brats come to stop me" a voice said. From up top.

The three bots looked up and saw that Megatron was looking down on them. He also had some kind of Autobot weapon on his left arm. A null ray of some sort.

"Now watch as your very own technology become your eminent demise".

Megatron fired the cannon on them. They all dodged and saw the damage. There was a clean hole in the wall and it was still hot. They were all distracted that neither of them saw Megatron charging the weapon again.

"Now you pathetic Autobots…DIE"!

Sideswipe grabbed his brother and shielded him. Thankfully the weapon was not full charged when it hit Sideswipe, but the red Lamborghini still got severely damaged.

"SIDESWIPE! NO" the yellow Lamborghini cried out.

Sideswipe fell to the floor. His body was full of cracks and was leaking energon. There were many wires showing where his armor was torn off. His optics were also badly damaged meaning one thing. Sideswipe was blind until someone fixed his optics.

"DECEPTICONS ATTACK"!

Soon the room was filled with Decepticons.

"SUNSTREAKER, FALL BACK. WE'RE OUTNUMBERED" Ratchet yelled.

"NOT WITHOUT MY BROTHER".

Wasting no time, Ratchet grabbed a wailing Sunstreaker and ran back to the Space Bridge and teleported back to earth. Megatron grabbed and dragged the injured Sideswipe to Shockwaves lab.

"Lord Megatron" Shockwave said and bowed.

"Take this as a gift Shockwave. You've been helpful and consider this a reward" Megatron said and tossed the Autobot at his feet and walked out.

Shockwave immediately picked up the Autobot and cradled him to his chest near his spark. He was finally reunited with one of his sons. Wasting no time, Shockwave placed Sideswipe on a berth and began repairing him.

Back on earth

Sunstreaker was wailing and would not come out of his room. Ratchet was doing everything he can to make him come out. The other Autobots felt bad for the crying Autobot. They all just prayed that Sideswipe was alright and alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 yall. Shockwave will meet Sunstreaker soon. Enjoy.

On Cybertron

Sideswipe felt himself waking up. He felt like he had gone on three rounds with both Starscream and Soundwave. He groaned as he tried to remember what had happened. The weapon. Megatron. His brother. SUNSTREAKER! He had shielded his twin with his body.

"Sunstreaker" he said hoarsely.

When Sideswipe tried to open his eyes, he was not able to. He reached his hands to his eyes and surprisingly found bandages on them. Ratchet must have brought him to his med bay. His eyes must still be recovering.

"Are you awake now" a voice asked.

Sideswipe started to tremble. He knew that voice. It was a Decepticons voice. He couldn't remember his name. If that was a Decepticons voice, then that meant that he was not back on Earth in Ratchets med bay.

"Wh-who are you? Why am I hear" Sideswipes voice cracked out.

"Calm down. You're safe now. I won't hurt you" the voice said softly.

Sideswipe felt tears come to his eyes and felt scared.

"You say that now, but you're just going to torture me until you get the information you need. That's how all you Decepticons are" he cried out.

Sideswipe was in total distress until he felt someone wrap an arm around his damaged body. He could feel his head against a warm chest and heard a spark. The pulse of that spark matched his own. Only Sunsreakers spark pulse matched his own spark.

"Who are you" Sideswipe asked in a shaky voice.

The Decepticon just sighed and laid the Autobot back down on the soft metal of the berth. The hand retracted from his body and felt Sideswipe felt cold air around him. He shivered from the cold and felt his stomach growl in hunger.

"Wait a moment please. I'll be back".

Sideswipe heard a door opening and closing. He got scared. The Decepticon would probably bring in a doctor or start dissecting the insides. The door opened and closed again and Sideswipe prepared for the worst. Something warm and soft covered his body and he felt someone scanning his body.

"Wh-what is this"?

The Decepticon answered with a softer, gentle tone.

"You were starting to get cold so I brought you a blanket. Cybertron can sometimes be quite cold at night".

Sideswipe said nothing as the Decepticon continued to speak.

"Your body sustained an insufferable amount of damage and you'll be blind for the next month or so. You'll have to stay here with me for the time being".

Sideswipe couldn't believe it. He was stuck on Cybertron with a Decepticon and was blind. He wanted to go back to Earth where the Autobots were. His brother was there to. His thoughts were interrupted when a hand rested on his back and lifted him up.

"What are you-?

Sideswipe stopped in mid sentence when he felt warm energon go down his throat. The energon was good and he started feeling less pain. He drank all the energon, not knowing if he was going to be fed again. After he finished, Sideswipe felt very tired. The Decepticon was wrapping the blanket around him like a parent would.

"Rest now. You are safe" the Decepticon whispered.

That was the last thing Sideswipe heard before he drifted off to sleep.

On Earth

Ratchet was frustrated that Sunstreaker won't listen to him. He had tried everything to make the poor Autobot feel better. The last words he got from him would make him feel terrible.

"SIDESWIPE WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG. YOU DO HATE ME AND HIM".

After that Ratchet walked back to his med bay. He still remembered the conversation the twins had. Was it really true? Were they really trying to make him smile? He sighed. He got up out of the med bay and headed toward Sunstreakers room. He could still hear the young Autobot crying.

"Sunstreaker" he called.

"Please just go away" came the response.

Ratchet opened the door anyway. Sunstreaker was curled up on his bed. Ratchet walked over to the side of the bed and sat down. Sunstreaker was surprised that the old medic lifted him up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I tried to rescue your brother. I really did. Nothing could be done. Look…you and your brother may irritate me from time to time, but get one thing straight. I don't hate you or your brother. I'm old and I care for you both so much".

Sunstreaker looked up and saw that Ratchet was crying. He hugged the old medic back.

"I forgive you Ratchet".

"Sunstreaker…me and the Autobots will get your brother back. I promise".

Please review. Hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. I haven't been getting that many reviews on this story. Please with a cherry on top review.

On Cybertron

Sideswipe had stayed on his home planet for a few weeks now and was starting to feel antsy. The unknown Decepticon had been repairing his body very slowly and was going nowhere near his eyes. It was irritating. He wanted to see again.

"Sideswipe" the Decepticon said. "I'm going to fix your legs today".

Sideswipe wanted to scream out that he wanted to see, but was to afraid that the Decepticon would start torturing him if he stepped out of line.

"You are tense. What is wrong"?

Sideswipe was hoping to have repairs done on his eyes. He wanted to see Sunstreaker, but was too afraid to ask. A familiar arm was wrapped around his body and Sideswipe was pulled to that familiar chest where that spark was.

"Please tell me what is wrong. I can help".

Sideswipe was silent. Taking a deep breath, he took a chance.

"When will you start repairing my eyes? I want to see my brother" he said.

The warm arm continued to cradle Sideswipe to the chest of the Decepticon.

"As much as I want to start the repairs, I don't think you're ready yet" the Decepticon responded.

"Why? So you can save the best for last when you torture me" Sideswipe sneered.

The grip on his body tightened and Sideswipe was starting to get scared.

"I don't want to torture you. You are my one reason to live now".

Sideswipe was stunned.

"Then why won't you repair my eyes" he asked.

"Because I don't think you're ready to see who I am" the Decepticon said softly.

"I'm sorry sir".

"Don't be youngling. I understand".

Sideswipe then felt energon near his lips so he opened his mouth. Warm energon poured down his throat. Sideswipe's arms were still weak so he had to depend on the Decepticon to feed him. After finishing off the energon, the arm placed him back down on the berth and he felt a blanket cover him up.

"Since it's late I'll start your repairs tomorrow. Until then, rest".

"Wait…can you guarantee that you'll release me when my repairs are done" Sideswipe asked.

Silence.

"As long as Lord Megatron does not know about this, I will try to bring you back to the Autobots" the Decepticon replied.

"Thank you" Sideswipe said as he fell asleep.

Shockwave watched his son as he fell asleep. He placed his hand on Sideswipes head and rubbed it gently.

"I'm sorry my son, but I just can't let you go".

Shockwave had only said that to calm his terrified son. Shockwave felt himself feeling sad. He needed his other son so that they can be a proper family. He sighed. Shockwave decided to send a spy drone to see how the yellow Autobot was doing.

"Soon Sunstreaker you'll be reunited with your brother and you will be happy with me".

Whew…summer classes and work can really wear a person out. Anyway my next story will be about Optimus as a girl. Please send me any ideas on how I should start it.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7. Hope you enjoy.

On Earth

Sunstreaker was silent as he painted the walls with bright colors. He and Sideswipe would usually paint when they didn't have anything else to do. After they painted, they would donate there paintings to charity for the homeless children.

"Are you alright"?

Sunstreaker turned around and saw Prowl standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine Prowl. I know what you're thinking. I'll wash this-

"That's not what I was thinking" Prowl said.

Sunstreaker was surprised. He thought that Prowl would scold him for painting his bedroom walls. Prowl came in and examined the painting. It was all the Autobots playing and having fun at the beach.

"I was looking through your files recently Sunstreaker. They say that you and Sideswipe have been donating your paintings to charity. Is this true"? The SIC asked.

Sunstreaker cursed inwardly. It was supposed to be a secret between him, his brother, and Jazz. The twins had bribed Jazz with high grade energon so that nothing about them and what they do gets on their permanent record.

"Yeah, I have been. What about it" Sunstreaker muttered as he continued to paint the walls.

Prowl sensed that the yellow Autobot was getting the wrong idea.

"It's nothing bad Sunstreaker. You and Sideswipe have been-

Sunstreaker fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't take it anymore. Weeks had passed and his brother was nowhere to be found. Prowl tried to comfort the crying Autobot, but all that got was more crying and louder wailing.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ALLSPARK IS GOING ON"?

Prowl spun around and saw Ratchet and Optimus standing right behind him. Ratchet had a wrench in his hand and Optimus was staring at Prowl.

"Prowl, please explain why my soldier is acting like this"? Optimus asked.

The SIC explained everything.

CLANK

Prowl rubbed his head where Ratchet had thrown the wrench. Optimus sighed.

"Prowl, leave Sunstreaker alone. You're not helping him" the leader said to the SIC.

Prowl the left the room with a sad face. Ratchet then proceeded to calm the crying Autobot. Optimus just watched as the yellow Autobot began to calm down. Optimus decided to talk to Sunstreaker.

"You know Sunstreaker, we looked at the paintings you and your brother drew. All of the Autobots love them".

Sunstreaker glanced up at Optimus with a confused expression.

"The fact that you're giving them away to make children smile makes all the Autobots happy Sunstreaker".

Sunstreaker looked down.

"It was supposed to be a secret" he whispered.

"That doesn't matter. Everyone is proud of you and your brother now".

The alarm suddenly went off. The Decepticons were attacking the base.

"AUTOBOTS PREPARE FOR BATTLE" Optimus shouted through the comlink.

The Autobots ran outside to fight the Decepticons, unaware of the trap they were being played into.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everybody. I want to thank MissCHSparkles for lending me a scene from "Spike the Sparkling" for chapter 1. Sorry I didn't mention this earlier. And without further ado, heeeeere's chapter 7.

On Earth

The Decepticons were just outside firing at the base. When the Autobots ran out to defend the base, all of the firepower was turned to them. The Decepticons seemed to be more focused on the Autobots than the base.

"DECEPTICONS, DO NOT LET THEM BACK IN THERE BASE" Megatron shouted.

Optimus took on Megatron hand to hand. Prowl was fighting Starscream and Thundercracker when he suddenly remembered something. Seekers came in trines. One of the seekers was missing.

"OPTIMUS SKYWARP IS-

A piercing scream filled the air. All Autobots turned to see Sunstreaker was stuck in Skywarps grip and heading away. Megatron brought out the gun he used on Sideswipe toward Optimus.

"Goodbye Optimus Prime".

Megatron fired the gun, but Ratchet ran and pushed Optimus out of the way. The blast was not on full contact, but it caused enough damage to make the medic broken and in stasis lock.

"RATCHET NOOOOOOO" Sunstreaker cried out.

On Cybertron

Shockwave came out of the room that Sideswipe was in. Megatron did not know that the Autobot twins were Shockwaves sons. He shut the hidden door and walked up to the communicator screen and called Megatron. After a few minutes, Megatrons face appeared.

"Shockwave, how is the experiment going" Megatron asked.

"Everything is fine Lord Megatron".

"I have the yellow Autobot and Skywarp is in the space bridge heading for Cybertron as we speak".

"My thanks Lord Megatron. Shockwave out".

The screen went blank and Shockwave rushed to the space bridge. He had asked Megatron to get Sunstreaker for him, saying that Sideswipe had died and he wanted a new guinea pig. The space bridge glowed for a moment and then Skywarp came out with Sunstreaker on his back.

"Here's the new lab rat. Hope you enjoy yourself Shockwave".

Skywarp then teleported to only Primus knows where. Shockwave looked down to examine the struggling Autobot that the purple seeker dropped. Sunstreakers arms were bounded behind his back and his legs were in the same condition. His mouth was also bounded and Shockwave could here all those muffled screams. When Sunstreaker saw the Decepticon scientist, he trembled and started crying. Shockwave sighed and picked him up and held him close to his chest.

"Now now, there is no need to worry. I won't hurt you" Shockwave whispered softly as he began to send comfort through the parent-child bond.

Sunstreaker froze in shock. The Decepticons spark pulse matched his own. What was stranger was that the scientist was sending soothing waves into his spark. While it was weird, it felt nice. Sunstreaker felt himself being placed on a soft berth. He hadn't realized that Shockwave was walking until his body was on the berth. Shockwave then proceeded to untie him.

"Stay in this room for the time being. Your brother will be in shortly" the Decepticon said.

Shockwave walked out. After a few minutes, Sunstreaker curled up into a ball and started crying. He hoped that Shockwave wasn't doing anything bad to Sideswipe. Sunstreaker continued to sob until he fell asleep on the berth.

Don't worry, they'll be reunited. Soon though…I'll leave you to figure out when. Please review. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 everyone. Why is no one reviewing? Please please please REVIEW.

On Cybertron

Sideswipe was feeling a lot better. He could move his limbs without feeling any pain. Now if the Decepticon could fix his eyes, he could go back to the Autobots.

"How are you feeling today Sideswipe" the Decepticon asked.

"I feel much better. All that is left are my eyes to fix. Then I can return to the Autobots".

Sideswipe heard a chuckle. He then felt an arm circle around his body and he was brought up to the chest with the familiar spark. Sideswipe pouted.

"I can move you know" he complained.

The Decepticon laughed again and Sideswipe felt the arm around him getting tighter.

"I know. I'm not letting you go though".

Sideswipe felt his spark sink and felt tears come to his eyes.

"Wh-why? You promised-

"That was to calm you young one. Now that your brother is here, there is absolutely no reason to let you go now".

Sideswipe now had tears rolling down his cheeks as he struggled to get out of the Decepticons embrace.

"Stop struggling, I won't fix your eyes if you continue to do that".

The red Autobot immediately stopped moving but he continued to cry as the Decepticon was rocking him like a sparkling. Sideswipe was then put down back on the berth.

"Wait here for a few minutes. I have a surprise for you…my son".

Sideswipe heard the door open and close. He felt tears come down like a waterfall. He missed his brother so much.

Meanwhile in a different room, a yellow Autobot was just beginning to wake up. At first, Sunstreaker thought he had died, but judging by the sounds he was hearing he wasn't.

"Ugh… what hit me"?

As Sunstreaker was slowly waking up, he was starting to remember all that had happened the other day. The fight, the battle, being kidnapped…

"Ratchet" he whispered.

Sunstreaker slowly got up when he felt something on him. Looking down at his body the yellow Autobot saw that someone had come in last night and wrapped a blanket around him.

"Finally awake" said an all too familiar voice that he did not want to hear.

Sunstreaker turned his head and saw that Shockwave was standing in the doorway staring at him. Sunstreaker stared back at the Decepticon, fear and dread coming up around him.

"Don't be like that. I'm going to show you your brother today. Now come here".

Sunstreaker stayed where he was, afraid it was a Decepticon trap. Shockwave shook his head.

"I'm not lying, so come here".

Sunstreaker slowly got up and headed toward the doorway to where the Decepticon scientist was. He then felt another spark, but chose to ignore it.

"Very good my son" Shockwave said.

They started walking. Shockwave did not hear Sunstreaker growl under his breath.

"Don't call me that".

Hope you enjoy. I want at least 2 reviews for this chapter. Please?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 everyone. I hope you enjoy.

On Earth

First Aid was quickly repairing Ratchet. He had taken a blast that was meant for Optimus and now he was slowly using all the reserve power to stay online.

"How is he First Aid"?

Optimus had walked in and decided to check on Ratchet.

"Not good I'm afraid. I almost lost him twice. I wonder what it is that's keeping him from being dead."

Prowl, Ironhide and Jazz walked into the med bay. Prowl handed him paper work. Optimus sighed.

"Prowl my best medic is down and you want-

"Its about that blaster Prime" Jazz interrupted.

Optimus wasted no time and read through the papers. What he read almost made him faint.

"The Requiem Blaster is in Decepticon hands" the Autobot leader whispered.

A silence filled the air and everyone in the room, even Ironhide, looked very frightened. The Requiem Blaster was an ancient weapon that used solar energy to destroy anyone who dared to destroy Cybertron.

"We must find a way to get this weapon out of Megatrons hands before he uses its full force on us."

"What about Sunstreaker an' Sideswipe? We need ta rescue 'em" Ironhide added.

Prowl glared at him.

"Why should we? They're nothing but troublemakers, both of them. All they do is make everyone suffer under-

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT"

All the Autobots turned and was surprised to see Ratchet sitting up and shooting daggers at the Autobot SIC. The battered medic continued to speak.

"You're wrong there Prowl. A few weeks ago, I overheard a conversation they had. Let me tell you, we were wrong about everything."

The Autobots, including Optimus, stared at Ratchet as if he was crazy.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said that they wanted to see us smile. They want us to be happy and they thought that pranking us was the best way."

Prowl remembered the painting on the twins bedroom wall. It was all of the Autobots, even Gears, was smiling and being happy.

"They thought I hated them. I had just told Sunstreaker that I don't."

Silence.

"…but maybe you do."

Jazz had tears in his eyes, Prowl had hung his head in shame, Ironhide did the same. It was silent until Optimus spoke.

"I want to form a rescue team to find the twins and bring them back home Prowl. Now."

"Yes sir" replied Prowl.

Everyone except Optimus left the med bay.

"Optimus sir"

The Autobot leader turned his head and faced the old medic.

"Please sir, I want to go with them. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe could be all alone out there".

"Ratchet…we will find them and bring them home".

Optimus finally walked out of the med bay.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe… I will do everything in my power to bring you two home. This I swear".

What do you think? Next chapter will be back on Cybertron. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Enjoy and review.

On Cybertron

Sunstreaker continued to walk through the corridors while following Shockwave. He was nervous. Why wouldn't he be? This Decepticon, who was known for his work for evil experiments on Autobots, was his father.

"We're almost there" Shockwave called out.

Sunstreaker said nothing. His spark was pulsing to fast for comfort. They stopped in front of a wall. Shockwave typed in a pass code and the wall opened up. They walked in. Sunstreaker observed the room. There were tools and other things that looked similar to what the Autobot med bay had. There was a berth in the room. On it was the red Autobot twin.

"SIDESWIPE!"

The yellow Autobot ran over to his brother and he hugged his brother. Sideswipe, who still couldn't see, heard his brother and immediately sat up.

"Sunstreaker? Is that you? I can't see…"

Sunstreaker shifted his brother so that he was comfortable. The yellow Autobot then glared at the Decepticon scientist.

"I was merely repairing him from the blast he took. Be grateful son."

Sideswipe shifted a little. Sunstreaker too. They both were uncomfortable with the fact that Shockwave, a Decepticon was their father.

"Sunstreaker" Shockwave called out.

Sunstreaker lifted his head.

"Lay down on the berth next to your brother."

The yellow Autobot did as he was told. Sideswipe held onto his brother's hand. He wished that he could see who was doing this to them.

"It's Shockwave that's doing this to us." Sunstreaker whispered to his brother.

Sideswipe shivered. He had heard rumors about Shockwave and his experiments. While Shockwave had been repairing him, he had often felt something going on around him. Shockwave brought energon for them.

"If you think that-

Shockwave poured the energon down Sunstreakers throat while holding the yellow Autobot in place. Once Sunstreaker had finished the energon, Shockwave had then moved to Sideswipe to feed him energon. Sunstreaker watched him carefully, making sure that the Decepticon didn't try anything.

"Sideswipe" whispered Shockwave

Silence. Shockwave continued.

"I'll fix your eyes when you and your brother are asleep. That way it won't be a strain for you."

When Sideswipe was finished with his energon, Shockwave then laid him down on the berth. Sunstreaker followed and hugged him as if the Decepticon was going to separate them. Shockwave then went to a cabinet and grabbed a blanket.

"What are you going to do?" Sunstreaker asked feeling really tired.

Shockwave put the blanket on the exhausted twins.

"I will be contacting Megatron. You two will be resting."

Sunstreaker began protesting, but Shockwave pushed him gently back on the berth. Sideswipe was already asleep and Sunstreaker was slowly following. Shockwave placed a hand on the yellow Autobots head to stoke it.

"Rest now…you'll be fine".

Sunstreaker finally gave in and fell asleep. Shockwave then left the room to contact Megatron.

Hope you liked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 everyone. Enjoy.

On Cybetron

Shockwave headed to the communications room to contact Megatron. The Decepticon scientist had been ordered to make adjustments to the Requiem Blaster so that it would cause more damage to the Autobots. Apparently the blaster would not kill an Autobot since it was created by Autobots. Megatron then ordered Shockwave to disable the friend/foe program.

"Shockwave to Megatron."

The computer fizzed for a moment, and then Megatrons face appeared.

"Shockwave, how is it coming with the Requiem Blaster?" Megatron asked.

"It is difficult my lord. The Autobot programming makes it difficult to deactivate the system."

"Take all the time you need Shockwave. Besides, I need to talk to you about something anyway".

"About what my liege?"

"Those Autobot twins you have."

Shockwave froze. Did he know about his sons? Megatron continued.

"Skywarp had teleported into a room that I didn't know about and found the red Autobot hooked up to a life support system. Why did you tell me he was dead when in fact he is alive?"

"My liege…please let me explain. He was dead, but apparently the bond between him and his brother kept him alive. I wanted to see how the bond between twins kept this Autobot alive."

Megatron was silent. It looked like he was thinking about what the Decepticon scientist said. Shockwave was silent. His spark was racing fast. Megatron then spoke.

"Very well Shockwave. I'll let it go for now, but if I find out you're doing something behind my back one more time I'll send Soundwave to watch you work. Megatron out."

The screen went blank. Shockwave fell to his knees. If Megatron had found out that the Autobot twins were his sons, he would have killed all three of them. He just thanked Primus that Megatron fell for it.

"No time to think about it now. I must fix my sons eyes."

Shockwave then went to the room and began to fix his sons eyes, unaware that someone was watching him.

Please review. Hope you liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. SWEETNESS! Enjoy everyone.

On Cybertron

Sunstreaker opened his eyes and saw that Sideswipe was lying next to him, bandages off. The yellow Autobot was thrilled that his brother could see again, but was upset at who did it.

"Ah Sunstreaker. You are awake."

Sunstreaker turned and saw Shockwave sitting on a chair next to the berth. His purple armor shining in the moonlight of Cybertron. Sunstreaker sat up and slowly got out of the berth. Shockwave also got up.

"Let your brother rest for a bit. I just finished fixing his eyes and he'll be having a bit of trouble waking up."

Sunstreaker stayed where he was, not saying anything. He then felt something that was comforting to his spark and it felt nice. Shockwave then held out his hand.

"I'll take you back to your room for now. Sideswipe will follow you after he wakes up."

Feeling calm, Sunstreaker decided to take his hand and follow him. Shockwave led the yellow Autobot through the corridors of his lab. Sunstreaker looked around and found that most of the things here were rather…interesting.

"Don't worry my son, we're almost there." Shockwave told the Autobot.

Sunstreaker glared at Shockwave but said nothing. A piercing scream filled the silent air, scaring the yellow Lamborghini. Sunstreaker couldn't help it now; tears fell from his eyes and sent a silent prayer for the unfortunate Bot.

"Here we are."

Shockwave pressed a button that opened a door. Shockwave led Sunstreaker into a room. What the Autobot saw surprised him. There was a bunk bed and to the side was a table. On the table were earth paint cans and brushes. There was a shelf filled with data pads in the other side of the room.

"I'll go and check on your brother now. Don't leave this room while I'm gone."

Shockwave began to leave when Sunstreaker cried out.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM. I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT; I'LL EVEN BE A NEW LAB RAT FOR YOU. JUST LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"

Sunstreaker fell to the floor on his knees, panting. Tears were rolling down his face. Warm arms wrapped around his body and they picked him up, cradling him to the chest of his 'father'.

"I would never do that to you. You may be an Autobot, but that does not change the fact that I care about you and I want to be a part of your lives" Shockwave whispered to his crying son.

Sunstreaker kept crying. He wanted to believe the Decepticon scientist, but he felt too terrified.

"You are free to do whatever except leave this room. I'll send your brother to this room when he wakes up."

Shockwave let go of his son and walked out of the room. He shut the door behind him. Sunstreaker just sat there for a few minutes, and then he got up and headed toward the table. He got a can of paint and a brush. After opening the can, he dipped the brush in the paint and began painting the walls.

Please review. =D


	14. Chapter 14

Here is Chapter 14. Enjoy.

On Earth

Prowl was doing his normal routine when he stumbled upon a data pad. It contained information about Shockwave. What the Autobot SIC found shocked him. Prowl then ran to the med bay where Optimus and Ratchet should be.

"OPTIMUS SIR! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS" Prowl screamed as he came bursting through the med bay.

Optimus was sitting on a chair next to Ratchet who was still bed ridden. They both looked up to see Prowl holding a data pad.

"What do I need to see Prowl" Optimus asked in a soft voice.

Prowl handed the data pad to Optimus. When the Autobot leader read the data pad, he felt like the world stopped. Ratchet was now curious as to what was going on. Optimus then handed the data pad over to the Autobot medic.

"Please tell me this is all wrong Ratchet. Tell me".

Ratchet saw sadness in the Autobot leaders' eyes. He sat up and read the data pad.

It explained that Shockwave was forced into an arranged marriage with a noble. During the early days of the war, Shockwave left his mate who was pregnant then to join the Decepticons. One day, his mate vanished. Apparently Megatron was forcing Shockwave to take his soon to be born children and turn them into Decepticons. Shockwave didn't want this, so he told his mate to run.

"What was his mates name?" Ratchet asked.

Silence.

"It was Duskstar." Optimus replied softly.

Ratchet froze. He had known Duskstar since he was a youngling. The last time he saw her, it was in a dark alley and she was carrying two bundles. The bundles were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The scared femme gave them to Ratchet and ran off. She was never heard from again.

"By the Allspark…"

"It's true, isn't it Ratchet?"

Ratchet just sat there looking over the data pad. He then called First Aid.

"Patch me up quick First Aid. Father or not, I won't let Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stay with that monster."

Please review. Next chapter will have some father/son moments.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Hope you enjoy.

On Cybertron

Sideswipe felt no pain in his body. The bandages were no longer on his head. He managed to open his eyes and see that he was in a room that looked like a science laboratory. The red Autobot remembered what he heard and turned his head. Sunstreaker wasn't there.

"Please sit up Sideswipe."

Sideswipe turned his head to see the one eyed Decepticon scientist holding an energon cube.

"I don't like repeating myself Sideswipe." Shockwave said again.

Not wanting to become another lab rat, he sat up and just stared at the scientist. Shockwave walked over to the table where the red Autobot was sitting. He then placed the energon cube to the side and proceeded to scan his son for anything wrong.

"What are you doing?" Sideswipe asked in a trembling voice.

Shockwave glanced over at the Autobot.

"I need to make sure that there is nothing wrong and that all of your systems are functioning." He said, not stopping the scanning.

Sideswipe sat still, to terrified to disobey. After a few minutes, Shockwave was finished.

"Hold out your left arm please" the Decepticon said.

Sideswipe held it out. Shockwave held the arm in his hand and began inspecting it. While doing that, the red Autobot began to tense up. Shockwave noticed this and began to rub his son's arm.

"Relax, you're fine." The Decepticon whispered in a soothing voice.

Sideswipe relaxed but he still kept his guard up. The Decepticon scientist inspected his arm. When he was done, Sideswipe brought his arm back to his side. Shockwave then picked up the energon cube and handed it to the frightened bot.

"Drink this, it's good."

Sideswipe took the energon and drank it.

"After you're done, I'll take you to your room. Sunstreaker is waiting for you there."

Sideswipe said nothing. He just continued to drink the energon cube. Five minutes later, the red Autobot was done. When he tried to stand up, Shockwave was immediately at his side.

"Easy now. You've been in bed for a while now. Try taking things slowly."

Sideswipe tried getting up again, only this time Shockwave was helping him. Finally Sideswipe was finally walking.

"Will you take me back to my brother?" Sideswipe asked timidly.

Suddenly Sideswipe felt airborne. Shockwave was carrying Sideswipe.

"Uh…"

"Your legs aren't strong enough."

Sideswipe felt his pride being bruised. He could walk. Soon they reached the room. Shockwave opened the door.

"SIDESWIPE!"

Sunstreaker came flying toward the Decepticon and Autobot and stopped before the two. There was silence for a moment. Shockwave spoke.

"Your brother's legs are still weak. Make sure he doesn't strain himself." He said as he put Sideswipe at the bottom bunk.

Shockwave then left. Wasting no time, Sunstreaker ran to his brother and started hugging him. Sideswipe hugged back. They stayed like that for some time.

"Do you want me to stay with you Sides?" Sunstreaker asked.

Sideswipe nodded and Sunstreaker got in the bed with him. They both fell asleep.

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. I don't own Transformers. Just this story.

On Cybertron

Sideswipe felt happy when he felt his brother lying next to him as he slowly woke up. The smell of energon was filling the room and it was intoxicating to his nose. Sideswipe opened his eyes and sat up. He noticed the table and saw that there were two cubes of energon sitting there.

"Better wake up Sunstreaker" the red Autobot said out loud.

Sideswipe then turned to his brother and started shaking him. At first the yellow Autobot just shrugged it off, but the sweet smell of energon got him up.

"Hmm whas that?"

"Get up Sunstreaker. Shockwave left us energon."

"It could have poison."

"I've been with Shockwave for a while now. He repaired me."

"And got Megatron to kidnap me."

"Just trust me. If he does do something to us, we'll call the Autobots. Besides I think they're trying to find us now."

Sunstreaker thought about it, then gave Sideswipe a response.

"Alright… but just for you bro. If that Decepticon tries something, then we'll have to escape. Got it?"

"O.K Sunstreaker."

They both got up. Sideswipe needed help since his legs were still weak from yesterday's operation. They both got to the table and started to drink the energon. They were surprised that it was there favorite kind. Mid grade with the taste of candy. When they were finished, the door opened to reveal Shockwave.

"I trust that you rested well?" The Decepticon asked them.

The twins just nodded their heads, both of them still a bit wary of the situation.

"Good. I'm taking you out soon to see Cybertron."

Sunstreakers and Sideswipes eyes went wide. They haven't seen Cybertron since they woke up on Earth. For them, it was paradise. Too bad that they had to stay with a Decepticon to do this.

"After I'm done settling a few things in my lab we'll start heading out." He said.

The Decepticon scientist then left the room, shutting the door behind him. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe glanced at each other with sadness in there eyes. They think that Shockwave will finish with another experiment that included an Autobot or a neutral. They sent a silent prayer. Sunstreaker got up and grabbed a paint brush.

"Come on Sideswipe…I know that you like to paint."

"…so do you bro."

Sideswipe slowly got up and grabbed a paint brush. Both twins grabbed paint cans that contained different colors of paint. They then proceeded to paint the walls of their new room.

Please review. Hope you enjoyed. =D


	17. Chapter 17

No one's been reviewing. This makes me sad :p. Here is Chapter 17. I hope this is better than the last one.

On Cybertron

Shockwave was examining a Cyber cat when his communicator computer went off. He sighed. He hoped it was Soundwave or any other Decepticon except Megatron. He pressed a button and much to the scientist's dismay, the Decepticon he wanted to see the least was on screen.

"Shockwave report."

"Nothing out of the ordinary Lord Megatron. Though the Requiem project will take longer than usual my liege."

Megatron shook his head.

"I'm talking about those Autobot twins. The ones that you're using to see about a twins bond."

If Shockwave had a human face, he would have paled. He could not tell Megatron about his sons. If that happened then they will suffer the same fate as their mother.

"It turned out into a surprising event sir. A twins bond is similar to a spark bond. If one twin dies, the other dies with him."

Shockwave wasn't lying. He was a father to those two, so he should know about them.

"Interesting…"

Shockwave took a deep breath. He might as well bring it up since it was now or never.

"Lord Megatron?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"What now Shockwave?"

"Is Duskstar, my mate, still alive?"

Megatron had a look in his optics that started to frighten Shockwave down to his very own spark. Megatron responded in the coldest voice ever.

"Yes Shockwave she's alive. But she won't be if you don't do your work. Remember our agreement Shockwave. She stays alive if you remain obedient and loyal to me and the Decepticon cause."

Shockwave remained silent.

"Is that all you have to report to me Shockwave?"

"…yes lord Megatron."

"Very well. Megatron out."

Shockwave fell to his knees. Thank Primus she was still alive. He wanted to at least show Duskstar to his sons. What kind of father would he be if they can't see there own mother?

"I need to contact Soundwave." Shockwave muttered to himself.

Soundwave was the only Decepticon that knew about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe being Shockwave's sons. That and he was in the same boat as the scientist was in.

"Soundwave. Come in Soundwave. It's Shockwave."

The commlink had static for a moment. Then Soundwave's voice was heard.

"Acknowledge."

"Megatron has told me that my mate is still alive. Do you know where she possibly might be?"

"Answer: Negative. Possible way: hack into Megatron's main computer."

"Could you do it Soundwave? Megatron will start having suspicions about me doing it."

"Affirmative. Will start as soon as possible."

"And Soundwave…"

"Yes?"

"I will get those bombs out of them."

Silence.

"…even Ratbat?"

"All of them. After we are free, we will join the Autobots."

"Affirmative. Soundwave out."

What do you think? To intense? Please review. P.S I don't own Transformers. I only own my OC Duskstar.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for the reviews. Here is Chapter 18.

On Cybertron

Shockwave headed for the room his sons were in. Before he opened the door, he heard one of them crying and the other trying to comfort.

"What if we never see the Autobots again?"

It was Sideswipe who was crying.

"Stop crying bro. That's not going to help us with our situation."

Sunstreaker was trying really hard to comfort his brother. Shockwave felt really guilty about this, but it was for the best.

"I-I know, but I can't help it. I feel so pathetic, weak, and dirty."

The door opened, but neither twin realized that Shockwave was in the room with them. Sideswipe continued.

"I feel like I really want to die."

That did it. Shockwave ran up to his son and slapped him across the face. It was hard enough to send the red Autobot flying into the wall. Sunstreaker ran to his brother. Shockwave looked at the twins for a moment then walked to them.

"Sideswipe…" the Decepticon whispered.

Both twins looked up with frightened eyes and tears. Sideswipe's cheek was dented.

"I don't want you to fear me. I understand why though and I don't blame you. But never wish yourself to die. Do you understand? Your life is precious. Don't kill yourself because of it."

Sideswipes eyes widened. He never thought that a Decepticon would say things like that. Shockwave moved toward his sons slowly. He kneeled down when he was in front of them and hugged them both, sending waves of comfort over the bond while doing so.

"When most Decepticons find out they have children, they either make them join or kill them. We obviously won't join, so why haven't you killed us yet?" Sunstreaker asked timidly.

Shockwave turned his head to the yellow Autobot who was looking at the Decepticon with shock and fear.

"Because I love you to much to do that." He responded.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe hugged the scientist, obviously knowing that they can trust their father. One thing bothered the twins however.

"What about the Autobots?" Sideswipe asked.

Shockwave was silent for a moment.

"I will return you to them soon, but not now. If Megatron found out about this, then he would imprison you both just to torture me."

The twins nodded there heads. They both knew that out of all the Decepticons, Megatron was the true sparkless one of all.

"Now get some sleep. It's late and the Decepticons are on patrol so we'll have to postpone our trip."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe nodded and they both got into bed (Sunny on the top bunk and Sides on the bottom). Shockwave walked over to Sideswipes bunk and rubbed the red Autobots head.

"Rest well my sons."

With that said, the twins fell asleep and Shockwave left the room to contact the Autobots.

Please review. Next chapter will have the Autobots POV. Hope you enjoyed.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 everyone. Hope you enjoy.

On Earth

Ratchet was now able to walk. He was feeling a lot better but he has to stay until he was fully recovered. The Autobot medic was arranging his tools when Ironhide bust in the room.

"Ratchet, come to the communications room. There's a message fer ya."

Ratchet stopped what he was doing and looked up at the red weapon specialist.

"It's from Shockwave."

Ratchet immediately ran from his med bay to the communications room. If it was the Decepticon scientist, then he will have information about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. He ran to the communications room where Blaster and Optimus Prime were standing in front of a big screen. Blaster pressed a button and Shockwave's face appeared on the screen.

"Optimus. Is Ratchet there with you?" the Decepticon asked.

Ratchet came onto the view where the Decepticon can see the Autobot medic.

"I'm here Shockwave. What do you need?"

"The twins are okay Autobot medic. But that isn't the reason I called you."

"Then why did you call Decepticon?"

Silence. The Autobots in the room were on edge and a little nervous at what Shockwave was going to say.

"I never wanted to be a Decepticon to begin with. Megatron has Duskstar somewhere and has threatened to kill her if I don't work for him. I don't know where she is, but when I find her I will send her and the twins to your base on Earth."

Every bot in the room was stunned. They all knew about Duskstar and Shockwave, but they never knew how much he loved his mate.

"Do you wish to become an Autobot Shockwave?" Optimus asked.

"Yes Optimus. And so does one other fellow Decepticon."

"Who is the other Decepticon? Is he in a similar situation as you?" Ratchet asked.

"His situation is similar to mine yes. As to who he is I'm afraid I cannot let you know just yet."

The screen went blank. The Autobots started muttering. Ratchet was smiling.

"He still loves my sister and his children."

Short chapter I know. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Ugh school. It's a killing machine. Here's Chapter 20.

On Earth

When Ratchet said that, the only Autobots to hear that were Ironhide and Optimus Prime. They both glanced at the Autobot medic who had tears coming from his eyes.

"Ratchet, may I see you in my office?" Optimus asked.

The Autobot medic nodded and followed the Autobot leader. Ratchet had tears falling down his cheeks. After all these long painful years his sister was still alive. Soon they reached the office. Optimus sat in his seat and motioned Ratchet to sit down too.

"I understand your concern for your sister Ratchet, but why did you not tell us that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were your nephews?" Optimus asked.

"Because," Ratchet replied "I did not find out until Shockwave called. I knew that my older sister was in an arranged marriage, but no one but our parents knew."

Silence.

"But judging by how Shockwave sounded when he said her name…they both loved each other very much."

Optimus stared at the Autobot medic, feeling very happy and sad for him. Ratchet had just found out that his sister was still alive, but no one, except Megatron, knew where she was.

"Very well Ratchet. When we form a rescue party, I want you to be the head leader of the group."

Ratchet stared at Optimus with wide eyes. The Autobot leader continued.

"However…we need to wait until we have the upper hand. Shockwave or that other Decepticon he was talking about. If it is true that they are being forced to do this, then we will help in any way possible."

Optimus then dismissed Ratchet and soon, all of the Autobots were getting ready to go to Cybertron to find the twins incase Shockwave was lying.

Short chapter again. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 everyone. I'm glad you're all enjoying this. I don't own Transformers. Just Duskstar.

On Cybertron

Sunstreaker opened his eyes, still feeling very tired. He was no longer afraid. Sure he still was a little terrified, but he knew that Shockwave will never hurt him or his brother. Sunstreaker sat up and stretched. He then leaned his head over and took a peek at Sideswipe. The red Autobot was still asleep. Sunstreaker smiled.

"Hey Sideswipe, time to get up."

"Nooo…five more minutes' bro."

Sunstreaker then climbed down from the top bunk and started nudging his brother. Waking up Sideswipe was not the easiest thing to do. There could be a bomb and he could still be sleeping. (It has happened before. Sunstreaker, Ratchet and Ironhide were there).

"Sideswipe you need to get up, we're seeing Cybertron today."

No response.

Sunsteaker sighed. He went into his subspace and pulled out a blow horn. Desperate times call for desperate measures. The yellow Lamborghini smiled to himself. He knew he was going to get his aft handed over to him, but it would be so worth it.

HOOOOOOONK

"WAAAAKE UPPPP SIIIDESWIIIPE!"

Sideswipe screamed and immediately crashed on the floor. Sunstreaker landed on his aft and was laughing like crazy. Sideswipe wasted no time. He got up and tackled his yellow twin on the floor. Sunstreaker tackled back. This went on for ten minutes. Then Shockwave came in the room and separated the twins.

"No rough housing while living with me." Shockwave told them sternly.

"Yes sir." They both replied while rubbing their heads.

All three of them walked out of Shockwave's lab and transformed (except Shockwave) and zoomed down the city that they were in. The twins never had the time to explore Cybertron because of all of this fighting they were doing. A music store was open and the twins wasted no time and transformed to walk in.

"Welcome" the shop owner greeted them.

After a few minutes, Shockwave came in. The store owner made no sound and just smiled. The twins picked out their music, bought them, and walked out. Shockwave took them to sites that the twins had talked about always seeing. They kept walking around and seeing the sites and shops. Shockwave was happy seeing that his sons were enjoying themselves.

"Hey Shockwave."

Shockwave turned his head to see that both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were beginning to look tired and it was getting late. They headed back for Shockwave's lab. Once there, the Decepticon scientist put them to bed. The twins went in the beds. Sunstreaker on top and Sideswipe on the bottom.

"Pleasant dreams my darling sons."


	22. Chapter 22

Hi yall. Here is chapter 22.

On Cybertron

Sideswipe was slowly waking up when he could smell sweet energon being boiled. It smelled like his favorite flavor cheese omelet. He slowly opened his eyes and got out of his bunk.

"You up bro?" Sideswipe called out.

"Yeah, give me a sec here."

Sunstreaker slowly sat up and stretched his arms. After stretching, the yellow Autobot climbed down from the ladder that led to the top bunk.

"You smell that?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yeah. I wonder what's cooking." Sideswipe replied.

They both walked out of there room and wondered around to find out where the sweet smell was coming from. They wondered from hall to hall, looking at each other thinking how big Shockwave's lab was. They came into a room where the Decepticon scientist was. The twins stayed behind the door though, because they could hear Soundwave's voice too.

"This will shock them though."

"Situation: understood."

It became silent once again. The Autobot twins leaned against the door to see if they were still talking.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to tend to something."

Suddenly the door opened and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe crashed on the floor.

"Done."

Shockwave walked back to the table where Soundwave was sitting. The twins began to get scared again. The Decepticon Communications officer was also the third in command. Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, even Ratbat was there.

"There is to be no fighting boys. Alright?"

The Autobot twins nodded their heads as Soundwave told his creations to do the same. Rumble slowly walked up to Sideswipe and held out his hand.

"Need some help there Sides?"

Sideswipe took up the offer. For a minicon, Rumble was really strong. Sunstreaker began to question Soundwave as to why he was here.

"Answer: Help my creations."

"What's wrong with them?" Sideswipe asked.

Soundwave was silent. Shockwave answered for the Communications officer.

"Megatron wanted him to join the Decepticons. When Soundwave refused, Megatron then captured all of his creations and implanted a bomb in a part of their bodies that only he knows."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were silent. They looked over at the cassettes and saw that they looked upset. Sideswipe got up and walked over to Soundwave and hugged him. Sunstreaker followed.

"…thank you."

Soundwave was so happy that there was finally hope for his creations.

Please review. Hope you enjoyed


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. I don't have a Deviantart account so if you want to draw something based off of my stories you can do so.

On Cybertron

The Autobot twins stayed like that with Soundwave for a few minutes. Rumble and Frenzy joined up and hugged their creator. Soundwave hugged back both twins.

"…thank you Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. I hope that someday when all of my creations are free, I can join the Autobots."

The cassette twins started crying and continued to cling onto Soundwave. They too wanted to be free from Megatrons tyranny. They stayed like this for some time until Shockwave made a noise.

"The breakfast energon I made is finished. I know my sons need some, but what about your sons Soundwave."

All of the cassettes stomachs growled at the thought of breakfast energon. All of them sat at the table when Shockwave brought out the breakfast cubes. He set cubes in front of everyone.

"Thanks for the energon." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said aloud.

They dug in and in less than five minutes, all of the energon was gone. Sideswipe stared at Soundwave. It took a lot of courage for the red Autobot to ask him just one question.

"Erm Soundwave?"

"Yes Sideswipe?"

"Did you _want_ to join the Decepticons?"

"No. I wanted to remain neutral and go to another planet."

That answer surprised both the twins due to the fact that the Decepticon communications officer answered in a normal voice. Soundwave continued.

"Megatron captured Ratbat first, and then he captured the rest. My ability to read minds and hack into any mainframe caught Megatrons interest. I turned down at first, but he then told me about the bombs he implanted in my creations. I had no choice."

Soundwave was silent once again. The cassettes continued to eat in silence. Rumble and Frenzy were the first to finish there meal.

"Hey twins."

Both cassette twins looked up to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe at the door, giving them smiles of mischief. Together they said.

"Can't catch us."

They ran out the door with Rumble and Frenzy running after them. Both shockwave and Soundwave laughed. It was good to see their kids having fun together instead of blasting each other on the battlefield.

Aaaaaand that's all for now folks. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had to start a new class at college and that is a pain. Here is Chapter 24.

On Cybertron

The Autobot and Decepticon twins were having fun playing hide and seek in Shockwaves lab. At first, Rumble and Frenzy were confused on how to play. When Sunstreaker and Sideswipe showed them how to play, the Decepticon twins were very eager to play.

"We can't go outside though, Megatron told Thundercracker to accompany Soundwave. The blue seeker is waiting outside." Rumble told them.

The Autobot twins understood and nodded. After five minutes, Sideswipe was running around, desperately looking for a place to hide. Rumble had already finished counting to one hundred and was looking for his brother and Sunstreaker.

"Oh man. Where to hide where to HIDE?"

Sideswipe spotted a door and wasting no time, opened it and dashed through the door. The red Autobot found himself outside.

"Oh snap."

Suddenly, Sideswipe heard someone crying. Wasting no time, he hid behind a trash can. The red Autobot pocked his head out and was surprised to see Thundercracker is the one crying. The blue seeker appeared to be on his comm. Link.

"Now Thundercracker, that's three. I'm not lying to you. If you want to save your last sparkling you will OBEY me."

"Y-yes Lord Megatron."

Sideswipe couldn't believe what he was hearing. Megatron had murdered sparklings. A Decepticons sparklings. This means that the crying blue seeker was being forced to listen to Megatron.

"Just like Shockwave and Soundwave." The red Autobot murmured quietly.

Sideswipe paid close attention to Thundercracker.

"First my mate, then my sons, now my daughter?"

Thundercracker turned his head toward the sky.

"PRIMUS WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU? I WAS JUST A SIMPLE SEEKER LIVING WITH MY FAMILY! I COMMITED NO SIN AGAINST YOU YET YOU TORTURE ME TO NO END. WHY?

With that said Thundercracker fell to his knees and hands and cried his eyes out. Sideswipe had to go back inside and tell the others what happened. When he tried to move, some trash fell making a sound. Thundercracker turned his head and both the Decepticon and Autobot locked eyes.

"AUTOBOT!"

So what do you think? Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. Hope you enjoy.

On Cybertron

One word popped in Sideswipes mind when Thundercracker saw him. Run. The red Autobot dashed away from Shockwaves lab and into the Kaon streets. He heard a loud sound which he could only assume it was the blue seeker.

"_If he catches me I'm done for."_ He thought.

Sideswipe ducked under a ruined building, not realizing that he was headed into an unknown territory. As soon as the red Autobot entered through the building, he fell through a giant hole and landed on a hard floor.

"Oooowwww." He moaned.

Sideswipe looked up and almost panicked right there. This was a place that younglings like him were not aloud to find. This was the hidden hideaway where rouge Decepticons and merciless bounty hunters resided.

"_If they see me, then Shockwave will get in trouble."_

"Hey…it's an Autobot."

The red Autobot looked to his left and nearly screamed when he saw Lockdown, the neutral bounty hunter. When Sideswipe tried to get up, he was grabbed on the neck by a Decepticon.

"Looks like our pet is going to have some fresh scrap for dinner tonight."

The room became loud with cruel laughter. Looking down at the trembling Autobot, the unknown Decepticon dragged Sideswipe to a room, threw him in and locked him in there.

"LET ME OUT PLEASE! I SWEAR I WON'T TELL ANYBODY JUST-

Sideswipe was cut short when he heard a low menacing growl from behind him. Shaking with fear in his spark, he turned around and saw the biggest cyber wolf he had ever seen. The wolf was in a pouncing position. Sideswipe noticed this and got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on."

The wolf jumped for him, but the Autobot dodged and kicked him. Big mistake. The cyber wolf grabbed his swinging leg. Sideswipe fell on the ground. He was then dragged around the room and shaken like a doll. Sideswipe was bleeding from his leg and tears were pouring from his eyes.

"PLEASE. SOMEONE HELP ME!"

The door burst down. Sideswipe covered his head and closed his eyes. The wolf dropped Sideswipe and the Autobot screamed in pain, keeping his eyes shut. The Autobot could only hear the sounds of the battle going on between his savior and the cyber wolf. After ten minutes, there was silence. Sideswipe peeked his head up only to see the wolf jumping for him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!'

A blue blur rushed in front of him and shot the wolf dead. Then he was picked up and held like a human parent would to a toddler. Sideswipe was rushed out of the hideout and back into the open street of Kaon. When outside, Sideswipe got a better look at his rescuer and was surprised at who it was.

"Thundercracker…"

Well, I don't blame you if you thought it was Blurr. Lately I think something is happening with my favorite stories. I wonder… Anyway, please review.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 everyone. Hope you enjoy.

On Cybertron

Thundercracker was still carrying Sideswipe when they reached Shockwave's lab.

"Where is Shockwave located?" the Seeker asked.

Sideswipe was still recovering from that traumatic experience so he was still shaking and could only stutter.

"I-I d-d-do-n't kn-n-n-o-o-ow".

The blue seeker sighed and walked through the door and began searching for the Decepticon scientist. He kept wandering around when a door on the side slided open and Shockwave was on the other side.

"What are you doing here Thundercracker"? he asked in a cold voice.

Thundercracker just grinned and told Shockwave everything from when he saw the red Autobot to the point where he saved the youngling.

"Now I have a question for you assassin… Why isn't this Autobot dead"?

Shockwave glared at the seeker, but was unable to answer. If he found out, then he would tell Megatron and his mate and children would be executed. Sideswipe looked at the scientist and stuttered out two words.

"T-t-t-tr-ust h-h-him".

Sideswipe passed out. Shockwave immediately grabbed his son and cradled him close to his chest. He glanced back up at the seeker who has been quiet. After a brief moment of silence, Shockwave asked.

"Why did you save him"?

"Because he reminded me of my son…before he was offlined by Megatron".

Shockwave was in shock. If Thundercracker was in the same situation as he and Soundwave were, what about his trine? Starscream and Skywarp? He remembered what Sideswipe said. Trust him.

"Follow me Thundercracker".

The Decepticon scientist then walked down through the hallway with the blue seeker following. They went inside a room where Soundwave was sitting at a table and the rest of the younglings were sitting on the floor. When Shockwave walked in though, they all jumped up and almost screamed at the sight of Thundercracker following him.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ALLSPARK IS GOING ON!"

"Calm down everyone. We have nothing to fear."

Shockwave handed Sideswipe to Soundwave and whispered something in his ear. Soundwave nodded and left the room with all of his creations and Sunstreaker behind him. The Decepticon scientist sighed and sat down.

"Please have a seat Thundercracker and let me explain why the Autobot twins are alive with me".

Cliffhanger. Don't worry though, all will be revealed in the next chapter. Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

OMG I AM SORRY TO KEEP YOU ALL WAITING! Here is chapter 27. I was on vacation… Anyway, now you get to here Thundercracker's side of the story.

On Cybertron

When Shockwave finished his life story, he gazed up at Thundercracker whose face was expressionless.

"My son told me I should trust you. For whatever reason I don't know". Shockwave said in a calm voice.

Thundercracker just kept staring at the scientist.

"Starscream has tried many times to overthrow Megatron and Skywarp usually disobeys him and teleports to human places on Earth. Tell me Thundercracker…Why should I trust you?"

Thundercracker bowed his head, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I don't care if you trust me or not. Just hear me out." The blue seeker said with a strong but sad voice.

Shockwave nodded his head to show that he was listening. The seeker continued.

"Starscream, Skywarp, and I were all raised as seekers. All Starscream wanted to be was a scientist. Skywarp wanted to be a historian so that he could travel to different planets. All I wanted to do was to settle down and have a family…"

Thundercracker smiled at the memory.

"As we grew older, we began to go our separate ways. Starscream went to a science academy, Skywarp started studying with historians and I was working as an elementary school teacher. We kept in contact always though."

The seeker turned to see if the Decepticon scientist was listening. Shockwave was paying very close attention to him.

"It was at the school that I met my mate, Fireheart. She was so kind, so loving. I dated her until I asked her to be my mate. She accepted instantly. Starscream and Skywarp loved her to and were happy to have her as my mate. Years went by; I had four sons and one daughter. When Megatron started recruiting for hi army, I refused to join".

Thundercrackers eyes began filling up with tears. His voice cracked.

"Megatron had other plans though. One night he attacked my family and burned my house down. He killed Fireheart before my children's eyes. Megatron told me that the same fate would happen to my children if my brothers and I did not serve him".

The blue seeker had tears rolling down his eyes as he remembered how his beloved mate died.

"I did just that. I disobeyed him to find out where he was hiding my children, but he found out and ended up killing my sons first. Starscream was so upset that he tried to overthrow Megatron so that as leader, he could end up making a truce with the Autobots".

A door to the side opened. Thundercracker and Shockwave turned to find Soundwaves creations and Sunstreaker tumbling onto the floor. The blue seeker jumped up and helped them up. As soon as they were standing, Thundercracker noticed that all of them had tears in their eyes.

"We're so sorry Thundercracker". Sunstreaker cried out.

The yellow Autobot ran up and hugged him. So did Soundwaves creations. Thundercracker smiled and hugged them back. For the first time in many years, he felt hope that he will be free and reunited with his daughter.

Okay I know you want longer chapters, but I have little time right now and this is the best I can do. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28. Sorry about the wait. I start my new college courses next week and my job has been driving me up the wall. Any who… enjoy.

On Earth

Ratchet was reviewing the files that Prowl had brought to him. Apparently Shockwave was behind schedule for this project that involved the Requiem Blaster. The Autobot medic was curious now. Everyone knew that the scientist never faltered and always finished his work on time.

"What would you make of this Ratchet"?

He turned and saw Optimus Prime standing in the doorway.

"I don't know Prime; it seems that Shockwave is buying time for us so that we can find Duskstar on Cybertron".

Optimus didn't comment. Ratchet kept talking.

"However, I feel that Shockwave wants me to save more than just Duskstar…"

"PRIME AND RATCHET. INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM SHOCKWAVE".

Both Autobots rushed to the communications room where Shockwave's face was on screen patiently waiting for them.

"Optimus. Ratchet. I have something important to tell you about. It involves Soundwave and the seekers".

Every Autobot went silent in the room. Soundwave was a dangerous telepath and the seekers were a deadly force to be reckoned with. Shockwave continued.

"Soundwave's creations have a device implanted in their systems that will cause them to shut down should he disobey Megatron. Thundercracker just recently lost another one of his children and now has only one daughter left".

Ratchet felt his jaw drop.

"Are there any other Decepticons are being soldiers against there will"? Optimus asked.

"I don't know unfortunately".

Sideswipe suddenly appeared from the side of the screen, smiling big.

"Hey guys".

"SIDESWIPE!"

Ratchet couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sideswipe looked so much better than before he was shot with the Blaster.

"How are you and your brother doing Sideswipe"? Optimus asked.

"We're both doing fine. Rumble and Frenzy are really cool guys. Soundwave is really nice and Thundercracker is awesome".

Ratchet smiled. Shockwave had to shoo the red Autobot so he could continue.

"Anyway, I will give you the coordinates to my lab so that we could have a discussion about finding Duskstar and the rest of Megatrons captives".

"Understood".

With that said Shockwave gave the coordinates and then shut the screen off.

Please review. Hope you enjoyed.


	29. Chapter 29

I only got two reviews on my last chapter. Here is chapter 29.

On Cybertron

Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Blaster, and Ironhide began to head for the coordinates that Shockwave provided them.

"Be on the look out Autobots, we can't let Megatron find out that we're here". Optimus announced.

After a few more hours they found a building. The coordinates leaded to the building. Ironhide was prepared to shoot down the door but Ratchet stopped him.

"Shockwave will let us in if we just knock".

Ironhide just shrugged but put his gun away. Blaster hesitantly walked up to the door and knocked. A camera suddenly appeared and looked at Blaster. Shockwave's voice suddenly appeared.

"Is Optimus Prime and Ratchet with you"?

Blaster nodded his head. The camera went back and the door opened. Blaster stepped out of the way so that Optimus and Ratchet could go in first. Ironhide went in after Ratchet and Blaster followed after.

"HEY IT'S MY TURN TO USE THAT"!

They were stopped by Rumble and Frenzy, who were arguing over a video game. As soon as the twins saw the Autobot team, they just stopped and stared with fear in their visors. Ratchet calmly walked up to them and went down on one knee.

"Do you know where we can find Shockwave? He sent for us and we're lost".

Frenzy just trembled a little while Rumble nodded.

"Y-yeah. We'll t-take you if you promise not to sh-shoot us".

Ratchet, Optimus and Blaster turned to see that Ironhide had his gun ready. Ratchet face palmed.

"At ease Ironhide. Just relax until we run into Decepticons who really want to shoot us". Prime ordered.

Ironhide put his gun away, looking a little irritated. The Decepticon twins relaxed a little.

"Follow us".

After a few minutes of walking through halls, they saw a laboratory oddly similar to Wheeljacks. Shockwave was in a corner working on a weapon of some sort. Rumble walked up to the scientist and tapped his leg.

"They're here" he announced.

Shockwave turned his head and got up. Rumble and Frenzy dashed out of the room. After a few seconds of tense silence, Optimus spoke.

"Are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe alright"?

"They are fine. Do you wish to see them"?

All Autobots nodded. Shockwave then comm. linked them and offered the Autobots a seat.

"The main reason as to why I brought you here was to discuss to you about forming a secret alliance".

"An why do ya wanna do this now? Why didn't cha do it while we were recruitin soldiers"? Ironhide questioned.

CLANK

Ironhide rubbed his head after Ratchet retrieved his wrench. Ironhide grumbled about dents in his head.

"I apologize about that. Ironhide can be an aft head sometimes". Prime said

Shockwave said nothing and brought them energon that was sweet smelling and tasted like earth coffee.

"I have to admit Shockwave, it's like we're actually having human food. You should hang out with Wheeljack sometime". Blaster commented.

"Thank you Blaster. While we're waiting for my sons to get here, I will explain what is happening with Soundwave, the seekers, and me".

The team was silent as Shockwave started telling them about his marriage, the devices in Soundwave's creations, and how Thundercracker lost his family.

"That is about it".

The door opened and Ratchet was suddenly tackled by a red and yellow blur.

"Hey Hatchet, did you miss us"? Two voices said in unison.

Ratchet sat up and hugged the Autobot twins. They hugged back. Every Autobot started to crowd around Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and ask them how they were doing. Soundwave and Thundercracker came in. Optimus walked over to the three Decepticons.

"I will let my men spend time with them. After words we can discuss how our alliance will work between us".

They all nodded and they continued to watch the Autobot twins playing around with their comrades.

Please review. Hope you enjoyed.


	30. Chapter 30

Wow…It's been a while. I don't think you would listen to any excuse I have on this situation so I hope this makes up for it. A new year, a new chapter. Please review and comment.

On Cybertron

Optimus and his team were slowly making their way to the space bridge. They had to be extra cautious about getting there.

"Can't we jus' blast our way through"?

CLANK

Ironhide rubbed his head.

"You slag head! If we're found on Cybertron, then Megatron will start questioning us as to _why_ we are on Cybertron. Shockwave and the rest of the Decepticons will be exposed".

Optimus kept looking out as Ratchet was scolding Ironhide. He noticed that the area seemed off for some reason. Blaster sensed his commander's unease.

"Was kickin' Boss bot"?

"Something is not right Blaster. If those two would just stop arguing I might get to the bottom of this". Prime said, pointing to the arguing medic and the muscle headed bot who just started fighting.

"Tha's nothing'-

"It is not-

"Puh leaze-

"You big Spark-

"It's amazing how two full grown Autobot soldiers can argue like human high school cheerleaders".

They both shut up and turned to see that Blaster was laughing so hard that he was on the ground holding his stomach. Optimus just stared at Ratchet and Ironhide calmly.

"Now if you two are done, scout the area before we head for the space bridge".

Ratchet and Ironhide both nodded and left. Blaster was still laughing.

"Hahahahaha… Holy Primus that is hysterical. Being told off. The muscle head and the medic. Hahaha they had there afts handed to them, and by-

"You look like you're about leak if you keep that up you know".

Blaster got up and followed Optimus and stayed quiet. Behind the mask, the Autobot commander was smiling and holding back his own laughter.

Meanwhile…

Starscream and Skywarp were on patrol duty. They had said nothing to each other. They had felt the pain Thundercracker was going through and they lost their nephew. After a few hours, Skywarp broke the silence.

"Lets find Thundercracker…knowing him he's probably drinking his sorrows away".

Starscream was about to reply when he spotted something on his radar.

"Two Autobots on the radar. It's Ironhide and Ratchet. We'll sneak up on them and surprise attack".

The two seekers transformed into their robot forms and slowly snuck behind the unsuspecting Autobots. They were about to attack when they heard Thundercracker's name.

"If Shockwave knows what he's doing, then he'll keep Thundercracker from losing his mind".

Ironhide was about to retort back when Skywarp jumped from his hiding place and pushed the two Autobots behind some boxes. Starscream jumped out and put himself in front of the boxes. A lone figure came in from a different hallway and entered the room.

It was Megatron.

What do you think? Good, Bad, Ugly? Please review.


End file.
